


"My treasure."

by katychan666



Series: Gellert & Albus as professors at Hogwarts AU [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus gets emotional, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Opening Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It's finally Christmas and Gellert finally gets to open the presents. Also, he has gotten something super special for Albus. Will he like it?





	"My treasure."

That day was a big day; it was Christmas morning and Gellert was already at the fireplace, waiting for Albus to come join him in there so that they could finally get over to the best part of Christmas; opening the presents. The Christmas Eve was just stunning and beautiful as well; the two of them travelled over to Godric’s Hollow, of course, so that they could all have a Christmas dinner with Albus’ family. It was a dinner that Albus put a lot into, so Gellert was happy and proud that it all turned out okay. He knew that if the dinner wouldn’t go well, Albus would probably be in a terrible mood. Luckily, all of it went well and after the dinner, the two of them returned back to the Castle as they had plans to celebrate the Christmas Morning together, with just the two of them and finally open the Christmas presents.

The curiosity what Albus had gotten him was killing Gellert; he was dying to know what was inside of all those boxes. He had prepared quite a lot, the two of them buying something little for Antonio as well. Even more, Gellert went out of his way and bought Fawkes a little something, smiling when he saw Fawkes and Antonio in the corner of the room, curled up next to each other and were keeping an eye on Gellert; Fawkes especially and the man only rolled his eyes, looking at the fireplace again and he sighed happily, extending his arms out, wishing that Albus could hurry the hell up in the bathroom. What was taking him so long?!

While Gellert was very curious, he didn’t try opening the gifts again like the last time. Albus had taught him a valuable lesson and the booby trap worked amazing. Albus was proud of himself, because he finally got Gellert to stop snooping around the presents. Gellert groaned and then rubbed his palms together as he looked at the biggest box of them all. That had to be for him, right?! Of course it was for him, was what Gellert’s big ego decided on and he grinned. What could be in there, though? He tried guessing, but he couldn’t think of anything.

But what he was even more excited was for Albus to open up his presents, feeling his heart fasten a little bit and he then pressed his lips together. Gellert spent a lot of time (and money for that matter) for Christmas presents that year, but in his opinion, it was worth it. He had money and he wanted to spend it on the people he loved, smiling and he then turned around, finally hearing Albus coming closer to the living room and he quickly stood up, Fawkes perking up as well, but didn’t really feel like moving. It wasn’t until he saw Albus stepping inside of the room that he got onto his legs and flied over to Albus, bolting to him, just so that he was faster than Gellert.

“Good morning to you too, Fawkes,” said Albus and started laughing when Fawkes landed on top of his shoulder and after he received a kiss from Albus, he seemed happy, flying over to the fireplace and then gave Gellert ‘I-win’ sort of look. Gellert groaned, but then said nothing as he could feel Albus’ eyes on him. Albus was laughing when he saw the other two glaring at each other, Gellert finally getting his chance to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around him. “Mmm, morning, Gellert,” purred Albus when Gellert wrapped his arms around him and Gellert happily kissed him again.

“Merry Christmas,” said Gellert into his ear and Albus sighed happily. It was indeed such a merry and wonderful Christmas indeed. All four of them, their own little family, gathered together. Not to mention that they were going to be travelling together for the holidays as well! They were planning on visiting Austria later on and Gellert was more than happy, because they were going to be visiting his own family.

“Merry Christmas,” whispered Albus back and then chuckled when he earned himself a little kiss on top of his forehead, looking over to the fireplace, Antonio and Fawkes both watching them. Embarrassed, Albus made a step back and Gellert went over to scoop up their youngest son into his arms, Antonio looking pretty content in Gellert’s arms and Albus chuckled when he saw them. However, before he could have a cup of coffee even, he saw that Gellert was longingly watching the presents under the Christmas tree and Albus started laughing. Seriously, he was worse than a child! Shaking his head, he sighed and decided that coffee would have to wait. Gellert was a good boy and waited for the presents so he decided that he would let him open them. “Yes, we’ll unwrap the presents now,” said Albus and Gellert visibly cheered up and he didn’t need to be told twice, under the Christmas tree immediately, but he still waited.

“Al, maybe you’d want to take the spell off,” he said as he didn’t want to get burned again and Albus grinned.

“The spell wore off days ago,” said Albus and Gellert’s jaw dropped. So, he was telling him that he could sneak up and see what was in the presents days ago?! Then again, it wouldn’t be fair and Gellert just huffed under his breath, but then tapped the floor and signed Albus to come closer to him. Rolling his eyes, Albus walked closer and then signed Fawkes to come closer as well, while Antonio was just resting in Gellert’s lap and didn’t know what was going on. But he felt comfortable and warm and he wasn’t going to complain. As long as Gellert’s hand continued to rub his belly, he would be perfectly still.

“Finally,” said Gellert and reached for the biggest box among them all, but he heard Albus clearing his throat and he looked at him. “What?!” he asked and narrowed his eyes. What did he do wrong now?!

“That’s for Fawkes,” said Albus and Gellert gave him a look of disbelief. Fawkes’ eyes were _laughing_ at him and Gellert grumbled under his breath and then watched Albus unwrap Fawkes’ present; it was a huge cage and Gellert narrowed his eyes. Why would the damned bird need one, anyway? He was always outside and- “It’s for the travel,” said Albus happily. “So that it would be easier for us to take him around Austria,” said Albus happily and placed the cage on the floor and Fawkes went closer, inside, so that he could inspect it. Not too shabby in his humble opinion!

“The damned bird gets the biggest present,” grumbled Gellert. He was jealous, that he was and he wasn’t really ashamed of it, not hiding jealousy at all and Albus laughed. Gellert had his eyes on that box for a few days now and to find out it was Fawkes’?! Well.

“You’re ridiculous,” said Albus and then reached for two smaller packages. “These are all yours,” said Albus and Gellert felt in a better mood already. Okay!

“Thank you,” said Gellert happily and gave Albus a long kiss before he unwrapped the presents. Gellert wasn’t a patient man, so he didn’t even bother in unwrapping them slowly and patiently. Gellert tore off the wrapping paper with such excitement that it made Albus laugh, but he also smiled up to his ears, because he looked adorable.

In the first gift, there was the scarf Gellert found Albus knitting the other day and he couldn’t stop smiling once he saw the finished product, nuzzling into it with his face. It was soft and warm, wrapping it around his neck right there and he then reached for the other package. There were woollen, knitted socks and Gellert snorted once he unwrapped the third one; gloves and a hat. He looked over at Albus, who was now flushing a little bit and he cleared his throat.

“I-I might had gotten a bit over-board with knitting,” confessed Albus and bit his lower lip. “Once I started, I couldn’t stop,” he then added and looked at Gellert, who was now wearing all of the things he had knitted him and he chuckled. “Do you like it? I mean it’s not perfect, but it comes from the heart,” said Albus and Gellert nodded. To think that Albus himself made all of that for him warmed his heart up; the things were going to indeed going to keep him warm when he’d wear them. Not only physically, but his heart would warm every single time he’d wear that and he just kissed Albus as a response.

“I love them,” said Gellert happily and Albus cheered up. Gellert then decided that it was Albus’ turn to open some of his own gifts and he searched for the biggest one he had gotten him and Albus felt his heart hammering against his ribcage when Gellert handed him his present. “This one is for you,” he said.

“Thank you,” said Albus happily. Oh, it was quite heavy and Gellert was getting more and more excited as he watched Albus carefully unwrapping the present. Really?! Did he have to go so slow?! But it was opened soon enough and Albus’ jaw dropped, his eyes were wide and he looked up at Gellert, who smiled and then leaned closer. “Gellert, this book,” whispered Albus and placed his hands on top of his mouth.

It was an old book, it was very valuable. It’s been one Albus’ wish list for years now, but he couldn’t afford it. It was very overpriced in his opinion, yet he couldn’t look away everytime he and Gellert would visit Hogsmeade and walk past the bookshop. Albus gently touched the book’s cover as he was still shocked, slowly and carefully pulling it out and he opened it.

“It’s the one you’ve wanted, right?” asked Gellert and Albus nodded as he was still too shocked to say anything else and he just nodded. He was tracing the books with his fingers and his heart was beating so fast. Albus was a bookworm, which was no secret, as Gellert was. So Gellert couldn’t really resist. The smile that came onto Albus face was priceless; the book was a bit expensive, but nothing could compare to the smile on Albus’ face. You couldn’t put a price on that.

“How did you… I mean… it’s expensive… why did you-” was stammering Albus as he couldn’t come back from his shock.

“Expensive? I wouldn’t know. Father Christmas brought it after all,” said Gellert and Albus snickered.

“You shouldn’t spend so much money on it,” said Albus and gently smacked Gellert’s shoulder.

“Oh, shush, allow me to spend my money on you,” said Gellert and Albus carefully placed the book onto the couch, then went back to Gellert and kissed him happily.

“Thank you, I love it,” said Albus, tears of happiness in his eyes and Gellert wondered if he’d make Albus cry with his next present he had in store for him. He was about to hand it to him, but the little Chupacabra in his lap suddenly perked up. Antonio wanted a gift too! Gellert started laughing as he let Antonio on the floor and searched for his gift.

“Yes, don’t worry, we’ve got lots for you as well,” said Gellert.

“Here you go, little one,” said Albus and placed two carefully wrapped up present in front of him, Gellert placing the other two for him and Antonio looked at them curiously. “Maybe we should help him?” asked Albus and Gellert nodded.

Antonio was elated; he had gotten a new chew toy and his favourite treats from Albus and a new blanket and more treats from Gellert. Antonio _loved_ curling and wrapping up in blankets, so Gellert knew it would be a perfect gift for him and Antonio was already laying on top of the comfy blanket, while he was chewing on the toy and looked like the happiest creature ever. Gellert and Albus looked at each other and laughed. Adorable.

Gellert then looked at Fawkes, who was still swooning over his own present and then pushed towards him his own gift. Albus was surprised as Fawkes; Gellert got him a little something as well! Because he didn’t want the boys to fight over the blanket, Gellert got Fawkes his own special one. It had flames drawn on it, so it was perfect for the bird. Fawkes carefully studied it and then waddled over to Gellert, nuzzling into his shoulder. Gellert smiled and reached up with his hand, wanting to pet him. Though, he guessed Fawkes would end up flying away, but he didn’t and Gellert grinned.

It was a Christmas miracle!

“Here,” said Albus and handed Gellert his other present when Fawkes lost interest in Gellert. “This… I think you’ll like it a lot,” said Albus shyly and Gellert didn’t waste any time; inside was a beautiful coat. It was dark blue, long and very warm. It was the exact one that Gellert had wanted for a while now and he smiled up to his ears and sighed happily. “Try it on,” said Albus and his heart melted when Gellert stood up and put it on.

“It fits,” said Gellert happily.

“You look so handsome,” said Albus and took the collars of the coat into his hands and pulled onto them, pulling Gellert closer, kissing him and Gellert grinned when Albus ran his hands down his chest. “Wow,” he said and Gellert chuckled.

“Right?!” asked Gellert and waggled his eyebrows, still looking at the coat. It was stunning and beautiful and he kissed Albus again in the heap of the moment. As Albus was busy drooling over how good Gellert looked in the coat, Gellert went to the Christmas tree again and took another present that he had gotten Albus.

“Gellert, you shouldn’t have,” said Albus when he saw that Gellert still wasn’t done with the presents. “I mean you’ve spent so much on the book, so you shouldn’t-”

“And hush and open it,” said Gellert, interrupting the older one.

Albus nodded and just opened the present. There was a box inside and when he opened the box he saw a necklace in it. It had a little snowflake pendant on it, fitting for the winter time, but when he turned it around, he saw something engraved on the back of the pendant.

_Mein Schatz._

My sweetheart or… could be translated as my treasure as well.

Albus’ eyes were wide and there were tears welling up immediately when he saw what Gellert had engraved into it. “My treasure,” said Gellert then, translating it into English, though he wouldn’t have to and Albus nodded, placing a hand over his mouth as his lower lip was shaking and he felt like crying. The necklace itself was stunning, but for it to say _my treasure._ He was Gellert’s treasure and that realisation… made the older wizard tear up like no tomorrow.

“Gell-”

“Mmm?” asked Gellert and kissed his temple, while Albus just allowed the tears to fall and Gellert smile. He expected the tears and he just hugged the man close to himself. “You like it?” asked Gellert as he was holding Albus in his arms. The older one couldn’t give him a verbal reply and all he could do was nod.

“Yes,” stammered Albus and wrapped his arms around Gellert, while he held the necklace in his hands tightly. “It’s beautiful,” he managed to say as he calmed down a little bit and then bit into his lower lip. “T-thank you, Gellert. You really shouldn’t have-”

“Let me put it on you,” said Gellert quickly and next to the vial with their blood pact, Albus had another pendant to keep it company now. He hugged both of those with his hand and just bowed his head down as he felt like crying again. Gellert really was too much sometimes and he walked into Gellert’s embrace once again, closing his eyes as little sniffled the room.

“I love you.”

“Merry Christmas, _Mein Schatz,_ ” whispered Gellert into his ear and closed his own eyes as well.

That Christmas was the best one ever, was what Gellert decided on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
